


Нефрит и золото

by MayronMay



Series: Работы одной фэнтези вселенной [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aristocracy, Drama, Fantasy, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Journey, Kingdoms & Countries, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Neighbors, Novel, Politics, Romance, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Travel, University
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayronMay/pseuds/MayronMay
Summary: Его высочество наследный принц Рамиль инкогнито отправляется в союзное государство, чтобы испробовать новых впечатлений и вкусить самостоятельности. Поводом для путешествия становится учёба в новом для всего мира развлечении для богатых - университете. И раз уж принц решил скрывать свою личность, то дюжину стражи с ним не отправишь... Придётся обойтись лишь одним, да не пушечным мясом, а талантливым мастером меча, юным лордом Эзерфалем из рода, владеющего Севером.  Правда, десять лет назад первое впечатление друг о друге у них сложилось не лучшим образом... Но посмотреть мир хочется, значит, отношения придётся налаживать.Является продолжением новеллы "Красный пион. Афель-Эйра", которую можно прочитать в моем профиле или на Книге фанфиков (там она прошла редактуру). Порядок чтения этих двух работ не имеет значения.
Relationships: Bodyguard/Prince, Prince/Commoner - Relationship, elf/elf
Series: Работы одной фэнтези вселенной [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/630266





	1. Осуществлю мечту, чужого человека позову на помощь

__

_Большие и средние реки не брезгуют_   
_принимать ручейки и горные потоки,_   
_чтобы наполнить себя и тем самым_   
_быть великими._

_Мо-Цзы_

Рамиль натянул тетиву, глядя в ярко-красное пятно на стоге сена. Ощущение липкости на коже его не тревожило – Мелания после сезона дождей так и льнула к телу пропитанным влагой воздухом, забиралась в лёгкие и не давала свободно вздохнуть. Но Рамиль вырос в этом городе и не отвык от столичного лета даже спустя три года, проведённых на родине предков. Восток был хорош – зимой там выпадал снег, весной же быстро таял, летом землю прогревало солнце, щадящее местных эльфов, а осень долго не отпускала тёплые дни. Восточная Альфиора не славилась таким жарким климатом, как Центральная, но за время отсутствия Рамиль не потерял привычки к солнцу Мелании и почувствовал себя намного спокойнее, увидев королевский дворец.

Стрела со свистом разрезала воздух и вонзилась точно в цель. Старая служанка подала новую стрелу, тетива вновь натянулась.

С момента возвращения прошло четыре месяца. Что же успел сделать Рамиль за это время? На самом деле больше, чем до отъезда. Его отношения с отцом, натянутые как тетива лука, с подачи одного человека наконец отмерли. И со скоростью полёта стрелы Рамиль стал всё более и более походить на наследного принца. Он присутствовал на суде, бывал на советах министров, читал с королём письма и отчёты, принимал участие в званых вечерах, на банкетах и прочих праздных мероприятиях, где до этого момента боялся появляться, заклеймённый самим собой званием «старший сын короля». Не наследник. И не принц. Теперь же Рамиль расправлял плечи и с гордостью принимал поклоны подданных: «Приветствую Его Высочество наследного принца Альфиоры!».

Стрела вновь вонзилась в центр мишени, составив компанию другой. Рамиль думал о своих достижениях с гордостью, но потом с досадой вспоминал, кому обязан возросшим самомнением. Если бы Афель-Эйра прошёл мимо и с тем же равнодушием, что и король, отнёсся к принцу, то Рамиль до сих пор бы смущённо стоял в стороне, боясь напроситься на совет министров. Но этот человек вдруг обернулся. Да не просто обернулся, а подошёл вплотную, взял за руку и повёл испуганного принца на встречу с делегацией из Урании. Как король, так и его сын от подобной дерзости растерялись, но близкое знакомство Афель-Эйра с гостями разрядило обстановку. Именно на этом ужине Рамиль узнал о ВУЗРУ – Высшем Учебном Заведении Республики Урания. И помимо благосклонности отца принц получил заманчивое предложение от гостей – поступить на обучение в следующем году. Королевская казна не обеднела бы от оплаты учёбы, а наследник – ознакомился с менталитетом союзного государства и перенял некоторый опыт, погрузился бы в культуру и достижения прогрессивной Урании. Всё удовольствие – каких-то пять лет; хотя ВУЗРУ существовал только второй год и парламент ещё сомневался, сколько времени необходимо для обучения.

Среди четырёх направлений Афель-Эйра ратовал во имя Исторического отделения. Принц и без того углублённо изучал историю Альфиоры, однако ВУЗРУ предлагало изучение всемирной истории. У Рамиля ещё оставался выбор между законоведением, медициной и инженерией... но он оказался настолько поглощён желанием увидеть Уранию, что выбором не мучился.

Однако король идею не поддержал. Наследный принц в чужой стране! Лакомый кусок для противников дружественной политики Урании и Альфиоры. Рамиль с обидой понимал, что отец больше переживал об угрозе потерять наследника, нежели сына, даже если у него было ещё двое здоровых сыновей и один не совсем здоровый... Только Рамиль не мог сказать напрямую, и Афель-Эйра как назло не догадывался об этом аргументе... Либо догадывался, но не хотел его приводить, из-за чего доверие к нему у Рамиля так и не окрепло. Словно покачиваясь на волнах, от ненависти к уважению, колебались их отношения. Принц считал, что у этого человека намного больше прав и громче голос в беседе с королём, а он то помогал, то ничего не делал. Благо, пункт «ухудшал ситуацию» пока оставался в стороне.

И всё же Рамиль боялся перечить отцу – не сейчас, когда он наконец-то вошёл в жизнь короля. До набора на обучение оставалось больше полугода, и надежда всё ещё теплилась в юном сердце принца. Пока же он выпускал пар на стрельбище, терзая обтянутые тряпками стога сена, чтобы ненароком не сорваться на ужине с отцом и матерью – такой редкой семейной встрече.

Первая жена короля наконец отошла от весеннего переполоха во дворце, и с каждым днём настроение её улучшалось. Гарем почти опустел – в нём теперь жила она и двое королевских сыновей, с которыми ей не было нужды пересекаться. В прошлом ей приходилось мириться с другими женщинами гарема, однако теперь она осталась полноправной хозяйкой всего северного крыла. Гарем по сути своей перестал существовать, и в залах Первой жены либо звучала музыка, либо стояла тишина.

Рамиль провёл с матерью на востоке три года и видел эту кардинальную перемену. Порой у него возникала мысль, что такими темпами она сможет завоевать расположение короля, его благосклонность и внимание; но даже такой умной и красивой женщине чужое сердце было не подвластно. Первая жена могла довольствоваться лишь редкими ужинами, атмосфера которых наполнялась такой же теплотой и любовью, как встреча с делегатами или совет министров. Такие вечера более напоминали деловые переговоры, нежели семейные застолья, но Рамиль старался довольствоваться и этим. Его часто обуревала зависть к сверстникам, чьи родители создали семью из любви друг к другу. Но выбирать сердцем королю не дозволялось – так успокаивал себя Рамиль... А потом смотрел на Афель-Эйра, и покой растворялся в негодовании.

Беседка в саду светилась лампами, вокруг которых клубились насекомые. На низких перилах тлели благовония, и аромат жжёных трав смешивался с ароматом гортензий, в которых утопал сад.

Рамиль поднялся по ступеням. На длинном столе лежала скатерть винного цвета, на фоне которой белые пионы в вазе сверкали как снег. От заполненных едой тарелок шёл пар, и в животе сжимался комок нетерпения. Комок сжался ещё сильнее, когда Рамиль поднял взгляд на присутствующих.

– Рамиль приветствует его величество. Матушка, – поочердёно поклонился он родителям и с неохотой сделал третий поклон. – Достопочтенный Афель-Эйра.

Слева от короля сидела женщина в платье под цвет скатерти – она с нежностью взглянула на принца, но вскоре вновь приняла чуть недовольный, надменный вид, запечатлев в тёмных глазах беспокойство; по правую же руку расположился мужчина, не меняющий выражения лица. Отчего-то Афель-Эйра всегда выглядел донельзя радостным и довольным. Рамиль знал этого человека с тех пор, как ему самому исполнилось тринадцать – в тот год Афель, ещё не взявший себе имя нашумевшего рода, выглядел абсолютно иначе: прибывший с глухих браймурских островов, юноша девятнадцати лет – совсем как Рамилю сейчас – казался скромным, потерянным, неуклюжим и смущённым. Он попал во дворец по невероятной удаче, быстро завоевал доверие короля, но затем ввиду некоторых обстоятельств был вынужден покинуть столицу. Его путешествие затянулось на шесть лет, а возвращение пришлось аккурат на возвращение Рамиля с востока. На самом деле принц, будучи в детском возрасте, совершил нехороший поступок, оттого испытывал вину перед этим человеком, хоть и прошло столько лет. Однако на этот поступок накладывалось ещё много разных событий, и мнение об Афель-Эйра складывалось неоднозначное. Сейчас же Рамиль чувствовал недовольство, что редкий семейный ужин решил посетить и человек, без того проводящий дни и ночи рядом с королём.

– Его высочество наследный принц! Проходите же, мы вас отлично рассмотрели, – улыбнулся Афель-Эйра, прищурив жёлтые глаза. Рамиль сжал губы и сел со стороны матери.

В вечерней тишине королевского сада тихо звенела посуда. Рамиль лениво насаживал овощи на вилку, потеряв всякий аппетит и с завистью глядя на Афель-Эйра, что ел с завидным рвением, успевал подкладывать блюда королю и нахваливал повара за соленья. Принц украдкой глядел на отца, хотя мог не переживать, что случайно встретится с ним взглядом – смотрел король только на Афеля.

Затем внимательный от безделья принц заметил несколько странных взглядов, которыми перекинулись отец и Афель-Эйра, и тогда король кашлянул, прочищая горло.

– Я знаю, что Рамиль очень серьёзно воспринял предложение Урании поступить в их новое учебное заведение, – начал он строго, постукивая пальцами по подлокотнику. – Но отправлять наследного принца дальше границы было бы совершенно неправильно, даже если с ним поедет половина королевской стражи. Урания – наш союзник, но это не значит, что все её граждане благосклонно относятся к этому союзу...

– Ох, думаю, Рамиль и так это понимает, – напомнила Первая жена, когда король сделал паузу.

– Кхм, вот поэтому я даже не желал рассматривать это предложение чем-то кроме вежливости со стороны уранийских делегатов. Но потом я подумал... Афель предложил решение, которое может снизить риски – если Рамиль отправится на обучение инкогнито.

– Никто не будет знать, что наследный принц уехал из страны и пребывает в Урании, – поспешил объяснить Афель-Эйра, почувствовав, что королю тяжело даются слова. – Вместо толпы из стражи и слуг, с криками «Дорогу Его Высочеству наследному принцу Альфиоры», принц Рамиль мог бы отправиться в Уранию вместе с личным стражем. Вдвоём. О том, что в страну прибывает принц, будет знать только глава парламента и пара моих знакомых уранийцев, через которых вы сможете вести связь с дворцом и которые помогут вам обосноваться в Илиоре.

– Что за глупость! Как принц будет жить в чужой стране без слуг и стражи? – возмутилась Первая жена. На первый взгляд её заботило лишь то, что её сын – благородных кровей, отчего выполнять грязную работу ему не подобает. Однако скорее её беспокоило, что Рамиль никогда не занимался ведением хозяйства, не жил среди простых людей и не умеет с ними общаться. Но это всё бытовые проблемы, ещё больше её беспокоило, что принца собираются отправить на долгие годы подальше от матери, которая не привыкла быть с ним в разлуке.

– О, да, это может быть проблемой, – Афель-Эйра задумчиво потёр подбородок. – Да, в этом я просчитался. Что ж, ваше высочество, боюсь, у меня вариантов больше нет. Не хотел вас обнадёживать лишний раз, простите меня...

– Я научусь! – воскликнул Рамиль громче, чем хотел, и даже привстал, но тут же стыдливо сел обратно. – Или если... нанять служанку в Илиоре, чтобы она помогала по хозяйству... Хотя бы первое время. Тем более никто не поверит, если в ВУЗРУ приедет сын из бедной семьи, ведь так? Я могу скрыть свой статус наследного принца, но могу не скрывать, что я из дворянской семьи?

– О! Тоже верно, – покивал Афель, и в этом жесте принц увидел, что не придумал ничего нового.

– Хорошо, но если Рамиль будет ходить в это учебное заведение, разве сможет его страж ходить туда вместе с ним? Они набирают только молодёжь, но это не значит, что там будет безопасно! Новости распространяются быстро, и даже если первое время никто не будет знать о наследном принце, в будущем могут пойти слухи... – не прекращала спорить Первая жена, и Рамиль с обидой мысленно пожелал, чтобы она остановилась. Король молча смотрел то на неё, то на Афеля.

– Ай-яй, госпожа Гелин, вы такая мудрая женщина! Но оттого мне приятно с вами спорить! Страж будет того же возраста и тоже поедет в Уранию на обучение. Так они смогут вместе жить, учиться, наслаждаться илиорскими видами и есть креветок в кафе на набережной.

Гелин не нашлась что сказать – особенно после креветок на набережной. Она сложила руки на коленях и беспомощно поглядела на короля, ожидая, что тот всё же передумает. Рамиль так же уставился на отца в надежде, что доводы Афель-Эйра убедили его окончательно.

– Афель уже рассказал мне обо всём этом вчера, – вздохнул король, подперев голову рукой. – Меня волновало не столько то, как это сделать, а для чего.

– Неужели уранийцы настолько хороши, что ни один профессор Альфиоры их не переплюнет? – спросила Гелин спокойно, будто нашла рычаг давления.

– Сначала я придумывал, почему для наследника полезно будет побывать в другой стране, окунуться в другой менталитет, увидеть другую культуру... Что это полезно для расширения кругозора, заведения связей, ознакомления с новыми разработками... Только вот, если бы меня спросили, для чего я бы отправился учиться, я бы честно сказал – хочу ощутить самостоятельную жизнь и побывать в теле другого человека! – признался Афель-Эйра под хмурый взгляд короля. – У вас едва ли появится возможность пожить другой жизнью, ваше высочество. Вам на судьбе написано быть принцем, а в будущем – королём. Вы будете большую часть жизни заперты во дворце. В золотой клетке. Вашему отцу несказанно повезло попасть на остров, где я вырос. Там он на некоторое время перестал быть самим собой, стал торговцем, чей корабль потерпел крушение. Затем я, простолюдин из бедной семьи, попал во дворец, внезапно став достопочтенным гостем, хотя всю жизнь считал, что моё место рядом с прислугой. Потом я отправился в путешествие с делегатами и почувствовал себя послом. Я был рабом, был учеником, был торговцем и уличным заводилой. Я примерил на себя много ролей, но всё же вернулся к той, в которой мне комфортно. Но чтобы это понять, мне пришлось больше шести лет провести в поисках себя, пусть и не всегда я оказывался в той или иной ситуации добровольно. Я хочу сказать, что пока принц молод, ему нужно посмотреть на то, как живут разные существа в разных странах и примерить на себя их образ жизни. Даже если вы побываете в одной только Урании, это уже оставит свой след.

– Я стал королём примерно в твоём возрасте – мой отец рано умер. Я не видел ничего кроме гарема, не слышал иных разговоров кроме сплетен и совершил много глупых и порой отвратительных поступков, о чём сейчас, с высоты своих лет, очень жалею. Если тебя можно уберечь от сожалений, отправив в Уранию на обучение – я готов на это пойти, – поддержал слова Афеля король и наконец внимательно посмотрел на Рамиля. – Сейчас главный вопрос – действительно ли ты готов забыть о своём статусе на ближайшие пять и отправится в Уранию?

Рамиль почувствовал, как сильно бьётся сердце от волнения. На его смуглой коже появился румянец, в зелёных глазах вспыхнуло нетерпение, и он мельком осмотрелся. Отец смотрел на него выжидающе, Афель-Эйра – прищурившись и хитро улыбаясь, а мать – с надеждой и беспокойством. Принц тут же поднялся и поочерёдно поклонился Афелю и королю.

– Рамиль благодарит его величество и достопочтенного Афель-Эйра за оказанное доверие и сделает всё, чтобы вернуться домой живым и здоровым из своего путешествия, – отчеканил он, разогнувшись только в конце фразы, и сел обратно. У него окончательно пропал аппетит, как и у его матери, побледневшей от отчаяния.


	2. Лёд крепче стали, вуаль из инея осела на лице

Принц Рамиль ни на секунду не переставал думать об Урании. В течение двух дней после разговора с королём и Афелем он почти не ел, почти не спал и только планировал свою поездку. Принц хотел бы отправиться уже сейчас: уже гулять по Илиору, уже любоваться морским закатом на набережной; уже есть креветок в кафе под звёздным небом...

Но когда вдохновение Рамиля пошло на убыль, он обеспокоился более приземлёнными вещами – где он будет жить, на что, как научится вести быт, как будут проходить занятия, не завянут ли уши уранийцев от его акцента… А самое главное – кто поедет с принцем в качестве стража. С этим вопросом Рамиль отправился к Афель-Эйра. Очевидно, во всей подготовке к отбытию тот играл главенствующую роль и многое продумал наперёд.

– У нас есть несколько вариантов, – оправдал ожидания Афель, придерживая рукав халата и водя кисточкой по бумаге. Тушь ложилась кривыми символами, иногда подтекая и оставляя пятна, но его это совершенно не заботило. Чёрные волосы блестящим водопадом струились по ровной спине, скрытой красными одеждами с цветочной вышивкой, и Афель-Эйра даже не шелохнулся, когда Рамиль вдруг оказался позади. Его лицо было скрыто, но в голосе слышалась улыбка, а в движениях проглядывался покой.

Во внутреннем дворе витала свежесть, и каменные колонны так и манили прильнуть к холодным узорам, но Рамиль мужественно держался. Он нашёл Афель-Эйра сразу, уже узнав о его привычке рисовать у пруда – с приходом жары это стало его излюбленным местом, когда король был занят своими делами.

– Кого вы подобрали? – спросил принц осторожно, не получив внятного ответа.

– Пока рано говорить – тех, что оказались в поле нашего зрения, я оставил только на крайний случай. Придётся поискать ещё, но эти эльфы определённо будут дворянской крови и вашего возраста. У вас на примете нет таких, что имели бы хорошие навыки в боевых искусствах?

– Нет, таких нет, – расстроено ответил Рамиль. Он никогда не заводил друзей среди знати, предпочитая стрелять из лука или бродить по лесу, или бродить по лесу, стреляя из лука – на охоте. Даже на востоке его тяготило общение с детьми местных аристократов – их зачастую волновали темы, совершенно не интересные для принца. Девушки и вино. Рамиль и слышать не хотел о романтических и особенно сексуальных похождениях сверстников, интимные подробности вгоняли его в краску, а в разговорах о вине участвовать не получалось – принц был не по-королевски неприхотливым в напитках. И, к сожалению, если разговоров о вине и девушках не случалось, то и более глубокие личные темы подростки не затрагивали. Так Рамиль завёл много знакомых, но по факту ничего не знал о них.

Как бы то ни было, поиском стража занялись Афель-Эйра и король, поэтому принц решил сосредоточиться на изучении языка. Однако любопытство его снедало – если он будет жить вместе со стражем, то его характер станет важным критерием при отборе. Даже если юный лорд будет знать, что его привяжут на ближайшие пять лет к наследному принцу, будет ли он вести себя покладисто? Рамиль хотел увидеть Уранию, хотел самостоятельности, потому немного обеспокоился, что под постоянным наблюдением света белого не увидит…

Вскоре, всего через две недели, Афель-Эйра нашёл подходящего кандидата, а через месяц тот уже прибыл в столицу. Рамиль спешил на встречу с замирающим сердцем. За все те дни ожидания, что он провёл наедине со своими мыслями, принц установил позицию – в Урании они будут делать то, что захочет его высочество! Это же он едет учиться, в то время как страж – лишь функция. Ему дозволено сопровождать, а ставить интересы выше интересов наследника – непозволительная роскошь.

Гоняя по кругу эту приятную мысль, Рамиль вошёл в обеденный зал. Уличный жар отступил, окатывая волнами прохлады. Пахло печёной птицей и овощами, немного уксусом и сильнее всего – анаисовым чаем. Король и Афель-Эйра сидели в привычной манере, поближе друг к другу, но в их компанию затесалась незнакомая фигура. Юноша встал из-за стола и почтительно склонился, приветствуя наследного принца.

При своём возрасте он уже опередил короля по росту на полголовы, а принца и вовсе обогнал почти на голову. Глаза молодого лорда смотрели холодно и отчуждённо – они покрылись коркой светло-голубого льда, заморозив малейшие тени эмоций на лице. Словно иней белела кожа на руках и шее, не скрытых тёмно-синими одеяниями. Юноша определённо имел предков из северных эльфов – цвет его волос в солнечном свете казался снегом.

– Его высочество наследный принц! Позвольте представить вам юного лорда Эзерфаля – младшего сына герцога Эзертеля, владеющего Северной Альфиорой, – с улыбкой произнёс Афель, указывая на гостя, что так и не разогнулся из поклона, пока его титул не прозвучал полностью. Рамиль взглянул в холодные глаза и проглотил ком.

Ему казалось, что Афель-Эйра сошёл с ума! Приставить принцу младшего сына северного герцога! Рамиль думал, что на роль стража подойдёт какой-нибудь не очень знатный отпрыск, владеющий мечом или луком – такой, чтобы его смерть в случае нападения не принесла большого ущерба… Но пригласить наследника герцога! Даже если лорд Эзерфаль был юн и являлся далеко не старшим сыном, его потеря могла пошатнуть уверенность северян в короле.

Три года назад Рамиль, его мать и братья отбыли в восточную резиденцию не от безделья – в то время на севере началось восстание. Оправдываясь страхом за наследников и жён, король сослал их на восток, куда сражение добралось бы в последнюю очередь, и в течение трёх лет восстанавливал всё, что успело разрушить толпа. Официально восстание было подавлено, но настроения на севере всё ещё витали самые разные, и недовольство властью до сих пор сохранялось в некоторых сердцах, особенно тех, что потеряли родных и близких во время подавления бунта.

С тех пор герцог Эзертель, не уследивший за этой ситуацией, оказался на плохом счету у короля. Найти лорда, что займёт место герцога, не сложно – в Альфиоре много жадных до власти дворян, не имеющих больших территорий; но король пока не думал об этом, мысленно дав герцогу Эзертелю ещё один шанс.

Теперь же Афель-Эйра нашёл в его сыне задатки телохранителя и забрал того из отчего дома на «обучение». Рамиль был уверен, что единожды провинившемуся герцогу никто не сообщил, какого рода обучение предстоит пройти его сыну… Едва ли он вообще знал, что Эзерфаль уезжает из страны на долгий срок и может вообще не вернуться.

– Лорд Эзерфаль невероятно талантливый мастер меча и с детских лет увлечён боевыми искусствами. Мой король и я подумали, что он отлично справится с заданной ролью. Лорд Эзерфаль, вы знаете уранийский? – спросил Афель-Эйра, и гость помотал головой. Он всё ещё стоял на своих двоих, не смея садиться раньше принца, что в свою очередь застыл на середине пути к столу. – А как обстоят ваши дела с историей?

– Меня посещал профессор альфиорской истории, когда мне было тринадцать, – ответил Эзерфаль тут же. – У нас… не совсем сложились отношения, поэтому я не знаю историю так глубоко, чтобы вести беседы. Прошу простить мою неграмотность.

– Ничего, хватит и поверхностных знаний.

– Рамиль, сядь, – приказал король, не совсем довольный поведением сына, и тот вскоре опустился на стул напротив лорда Эзерфаля. Наконец они оказались на одном уровне, и атмосфера стала чуть теплее. – Как вам известно, герцог Эзертель разочаровал меня своим поведением во время событий трёхлетней давности. Но мне претит мысль менять мудрого эльфа, уже получившего опыт, на кого-то несведущего в ведении дел. Поэтому я выдвинул ему условие – в течение шести лет его младший сын, лорд Эзерфаль, будет проходить обучение и, что более важно, защищать наследного принца от внешних угроз разной природы, а я закрою глаза на некоторые упущения в вопросах владения Северными землями. Я понимаю, что лорд Эзерфаль не вещь, чтобы распоряжаться им лишь по согласию герцога, поэтому спрашиваю напрямую, согласен ли юный лорд на эти условия?

– Их величество может не сомневаться в верности этого подданного. Эзерфаль чтит своего отца и свой род, как чтит их величество короля Раанда. Эзерфаль клянётся их величеству и их высочеству в верности и обещает приложить все усилия в течение следующих шести лет, – Эзерфаль вновь поднялся со стула и поклонился. Несмотря на скудное знание истории, этикету он, похоже, обучался весьма ревностно.

Рамиль испытывал смешанные эмоции. Он встречался с лордом Эзерфалем на одном из праздников – ему только исполнилось девять, Эзерфалю – одиннадцать. И принц помнил, с какой заботой относились к юному лорду отец, мать и старшие братья, а тот в свою очередь отвечал лишь холодностью и выученной вежливостью. С тех пор произошли кардинальные изменения во внешности (в частности росте), однако характер Эзерфаля, по всей видимости, остался неизменным. Острый лёд, морозный иней. Сердце этого эльфа не трогало ничего, кроме искусств меча и военного дела. Действительно ли в этом холодном сердце есть место для уважения к королевской семье и любви к своему роду? Принц сомневался. С другой стороны, на юного лорда давила ответственность – от его действий зависело, будет ли он и дальше сыном герцога или обратится в разорившегося дворянина. Рамиль мог не бояться, что ему будут перечить и пресекать попытки насладиться жизнью.

Теперь профессор, что учил наследного принца языку, получил ещё одного ученика, тихого и покладистого. Рамиль даже не старался избегать Эзерфаля – тот был настолько молчаливым, что иногда будто бы пропадал и появлялся только под конец занятия. Афель-Эйра настаивал, что учить язык проще всего там, где на этом языке говорят, но на уроках уранийского по большей части говорил только профессор. Рамиль иногда видел Эзерфаля в компании главы стражи – кентавра Хенбёрна, но и на этих встречах он оставался непоколебимым и бесстрастным. У кого ещё обучаться искусству защиты королевской семьи, если не у главы королевской стражи? Принц даже немного успокоился, узнав об их дополнительных занятиях. Он хотел бы верить, что в Урании никто не узнает его – всё-таки раньше Рамиль старался не посещать мероприятия, на которых скапливался народ, а за последние несколько лет достаточно повзрослел, чтобы кто-то ассоциировал его с тем мальчиком, которого называли первым наследником престола.

Как и у Эзерфаля, у Рамиля тоже нашлись дела помимо уроков – если он не стрелял из лука, то проводил время в библиотеке, читая книги, в которых могли быть упоминания об Урании. К сожалению, королевская библиотека содержала в себе очень много старых, уже не актуальных записей, а обращаться к единственному человеку во дворце, что вернулся из Урании совсем недавно, принц не горел желанием. Главной причиной этому была навязчивая идея Афеля говорить на уранийском, когда как Рамиль ещё не чувствовал в себе сил вести диалог – не после месяца занятий. Потому даже в старых записях он находил пользу – на Историческом отделении знание истории Урании должно пригодиться.

Рамиль как раз находился в библиотеке, когда услышал гулкое урчание – желудок напоминал ему, что духовная пища, несомненно, хороша, но и о настоящей еде тоже забывать не стоит. Обычно принц обедал с матерью, но с того знаменательного дня, когда король решил отпустить наследника в путешествие, она глубоко обиделась и всякий раз, когда Рамиль хотел с ней пообедать, ссылалась на плохое самочувствие. Её служанки лишь передавали её слова и никакими подробностями не делились. Рамиль спрашивал у королевского лекаря, не случилось ли чего серьёзного, но паучиха Аклинда пожимала плечами. У госпожи Гелин порой болела голова, но для её не очень активного образа жизни это было нормально.

Чтобы не навлечь на себя гнев матери, Рамиль больше не приходил в гарем, оттого и с младшими братьями перестал видеться. Теперь же от одиночества его избавлял Эзерфаль, что на данный момент был гостем дворца... только едва ли его компания могла скрасить хоть чей-нибудь день. Вместе с ним обеды и ужины превращались в приёмы пищи. Рамиль думал спросить: «Как вам столица?», но Эзерфаль дни напролёт проводил во дворце за учёбой. «Как вам дворец?» в конце концов! Но ответ вышел очень ёмким: «Прекрасно». «Как ваши занятия с Хенбёрном?» – «Отлично». Принц исчерпал себя. Он мог поспорить: если бы напротив сидел Афель-Эйра, рот этого человека не закрылся бы до конца ужина после вопроса о погоде. Рамиль такими навыками светской беседы не обладал и не представлял, о чём можно поговорить с незнакомцем. Потому он каждый раз молча наедался и спешил уйти обратно по своим делам, боясь, что им с Эзерфалем будет по пути.

Скоро жара спала. Наступила осень, принеся в столицу дожди и ветер. Листья осыпались на землю, затем обратились грязью и пролежали в слякоти и сырости до начала зимы. Дворец готовился к отъезду наследника.

Добраться до Илиора можно было двумя путями: через острые горы или по морю. Первый путь выбирали любители приключений, второй – путешественники, дорожащие своей жизнью. Однако, чтобы добраться до моря, нужно было пересечь полстраны. Путь на корабле занимал не больше пары дней, до порта в Западной Альфиоре лошади добирались в общей сложности за десять суток, однако стоило учитывать перерывы на еду, сон, отдых, смену лошадей и разные непредвиденные обстоятельства вроде сломанного колеса, размытой дороги и зимних гроз. Из всех этих расчётов выходило, что лучше всего отправиться в Илиор много раньше, чем начнётся учёба – за месяц. Оттого к середине зимы многое уже уладилось – для принца приготовили карету, построили маршрут, определили охранников, чтобы проводить его до порта, но король всё ещё был обеспокоен безопасностью наследника. Тогда Афель-Эйра вытащил козырь из рукава – пригласил человека из Урании проводить Рамиля от порога дворца к порогу временного жилья в Илиоре.

Бертрам Дион долгое время занимал место Первого внешнего министра, но не так давно его избрали в парламент, и он стал сенатором в комитете иностранных дел. И если при первой должности он без устали разъезжал по странам, то теперь даже из города не мог уехать без письменного уведомления за две недели. Рамиль плохо помнил этого человека, но весьма удивился, что при такой должности его отпустили в Альфиору. Впрочем, если эльфийский король и глава парламента договорились о том, что наследный принц приедет обучаться, Бертрама вполне могли отправить на эту важную миссию, ведь король хорошо знал его и мог доверить своего сына.

Однако скорее Афель-Эйра хорошо знал Бертрама – лучше, чем король Раанд. Именно Бертрам однажды увёз Афеля из столицы, но ещё до этого между ними сложились крепкие дружеские отношения, а уж после – и подавно. Только вышло так, что они долгое время не виделись – года четыре уж точно; оттого Рамиль даже вздрогнул, когда в зал ворвался зимний воздух, а вместе с ним влетел мужчина, широко распахнув руки.

– Афель! – воскликнул он и подбежал к Афель-Эйра, заключив того в объятия. Стоящий неподалёку король заметно напрягся и сжал губы, но при всём желании отвернуться продолжал смотреть, как Бертрам крепко прижимал к себе старого друга, да так, что Афель-Эйра едва мог дышать, испуганно болтая ногами в воздухе.

От наглости уранийского сенатора у Рамиля пропал дар речи. Казалось, человек, что давно сотрудничал с Альфиорой и не первый раз бывал во дворце, должен знать хотя бы базовые нормы, ведь их было немного, а главнее всего одно – не прикасаться к кому-либо публично! Прикосновения альфиорцы предпочитали оставлять интимной обстановке или семейному кругу. Однако Бертрам родственником Афеля не был, тогда оставался только один вариант, из-за которого король, возможно, уже бы планировал убийство первого и изгнание второго… Так бы поступил Рамиль. Но Раанд молча стерпел эти объятия и даже нашёл в себе силы слегка улыбнуться гостю.

– Ваше величество! Приятно видеть вас в добром здравии, – наконец заметил короля гость и затем повернулся к принцу. – Ваше высочество, рад наконец с вами познакомиться. Называйте меня Бертрам. С сегодняшнего дня я буду вашим проводником в Уранию и опорой в её пределах. Надеюсь, вы хорошо выучили язык?

– О… Сносно, но надеюсь улучшить знания в Илиоре, – признался Рамиль.

– Афелю понадобилось не так много времени, чтобы понимать делегатов на корабле. Учитывая, что его обучали в полевых условиях, я думаю, уже сейчас ваш уранийский много лучше, чем его.

– Мой уранийский в Илиоре весьма хвалили, – заметил Афель-Эйра, отведя взгляд.

– Они просто не видели твоих писем, – ответил Бертрам и приложил пальцы к губам, когда Афель на него шикнул. – Так или иначе, уранийцы правда любят хвалить иностранцев за уранийский, так что можете не беспокоиться. Я ещё не знаком с вашим спутником; мне сказали, вы едете с другом. Я бы тоже хотел поехать с Афелем! Жаль, что возраст уже не тот, чтобы ходить в учебные заведения.

– Ты бы дал его величеству хоть слово вставить, давно бы уже пошли пить вино, – шёпотом пристыдил его Афель-Эйра, и Бертрам поднял руки, наконец замолкая.

– Принца Рамиля в этом путешествии будет сопровождать сын герцога Эзертеля – юный лорд Эзерфаль, – представил король юношу, что стоял при всей этой сцене как декорация, и Эзерфаль наконец пошевелился, вежливо поклонившись гостю. – Мне будет спокойнее, если они всегда будут вместе – на занятиях и на отдыхе. Прошу сенатора проследить за этим.

– В беспокойстве нет нужды, ваше величество, я буду оберегать наследного принца как собственного сына и всегда помогу ему в трудную минуту.

– Вам я доверяю, – кивнул король, – ваша карета отправится через день, ранним утром, чтобы не собирать толпу. Пока же приглашаю вас на ужин – мне хотелось бы обговорить некоторые нюансы.

– С удовольствием, – радостно ответил Бертрам и поспешил за королём и Афелем. Рамиль остался в малом зале для приёмов в растерянности – король не пригласил ни его, ни Эзерфаля, поэтому они неловко постояли на месте, а после молча разошлись.

Принц немного боялся, что разговорчивость Бертрама могла оказаться совсем другой природы, нежели болтливость Афеля – тот говорил только в моменты, когда было о чём говорить. Однако в безмятежные дни, когда насущных проблем не оставалось, он мог молча поклониться вместо приветствия и пойти дальше, мог сказать скромное «Приятного аппетита» до и «Спасибо» после ужина, не проронив больше ни звука. Рамиль не знал, как обстоят дела в покоях короля, когда двое остаются наедине. Какой Афель был настоящий – болтливый или тихий? Впрочем, дело было в Бертраме, а не в нём. Принц надеялся, что в пути ему не придётся часто общаться с сенатором, ведь разговоры нужно поддерживать, а разговаривать Рамиль не очень любил. И даже страж не сохранит его от участи быть собеседником…


	3. Утешив сердце матери, в дорогу отправляюсь налегке

До отъезда оставалась одна ночь. Сборы подошли к концу, и отбывающие нуждались только в крепком сне перед дорогой. Но от волнения Рамиль никак не мог с этой задачей справиться, зная, что утром оставит родной дом и не вернётся ещё очень долго.

Оттого, не в силах бороться с бодростью, принц взял с тумбы лампу и покинул комнату. Дворец ещё не спал: в коридорах бесшумно сновали слуги, несла службу стража; заметив королевского наследника, они склоняли головы в глубоком поклоне и замирали, пока тот не пропадал из виду. Рамиль вошёл в крыло гарема смело, но осторожно. Гелин ещё не спала – он увидел свет в её окнах из внутреннего двора, оттого не повернул назад, собираясь провести с матерью хотя бы те несколько секунд, когда она будет его бранить и пока не отошлёт прочь.

Как он и думал, Гелин сидела у столика для рукоделия в окружении трёх масляных ламп. Её сосредоточенное лицо выглядело слегка посеревшим, глаза уже устали от работы над вышивкой, а ослабленный хвост кудрявых чёрных волос и домашнее платье делали её ещё более утомлённой.

Над белой чашкой клубился пар, разнося аромат цитрусов по всей комнате, но Рамиль боялся лишний раз вдохнуть, ожидая реакции матери.

Та же неспешно подняла на него взгляд и вновь уставилась в стежки на ткани. Принц сперва оторопел, затем сел напротив.

– Неужели ты вспомнил про матушку перед отъездом? Уж думала, стыдно в глаза мне смотреть.

– Я очень соскучился по матушке и не мог позволить себе уехать, не попрощавшись с ней, – ответил Рамиль искренне. Гелин снова бросила на него недовольный взгляд, но сердце её в то же мгновение оттаяло. Она отложила вышивку в сторону, подвинула сладости ближе к сыну и сложила руки на коленях.

– Рамиль, какой же ты ещё глупый. Сдалась тебе Урания! Мальчишка сел тебе на плечо, спел песню, а ты уж рад его слушать! – сетовала мать, подёргивая плечами, будто сама хотела сбросить эту сладкоголосую птицу. – Плетёт интриги, а ты принимаешь всё за чистую монету.

– Почему вы так говорите? Не спорю, Афель-Эйра порой ведёт себя неподобающе, король ему потакает и на многое закрывает глаза. Но разве было в его действиях что-то плохое для нас с вами? Он снял с короля проклятие и обличил пособниц колдуна.

– А не снял ли чужое, оставив своё? Как же верить тому, кто открыто называет своё ремесло чародейством? Да и пусть! Я не об этом, – отмахнулась Гелин и посмотрела в сторону, подперев голову рукой. – Ты будто не замечаешь, как складно у него получается убирать помехи. По его наводке Руди и её семью сослали на Север – и поделом ей. Но причастность Оры была не так очевидна. Мало ли что она сказала! Если бы Руди ослушалась и доложила мне, ничего бы не произошло. Но эта маленькая тупица как собачонка побежала выполнять чужой приказ, да увидела удобный случай вернуть семье дворянский титул, а себя пристроить в постель королю. Ора как ни крути ничего сама не сделала, а Афель готов был обвинить и её.

– Но госпожа Ора чуть не убила его, ранив ножом и оставив умирать во время суда в тихом месте. Если бы Афель-Эйра не догадался поджечь ту беседку, никто бы и не узнал, – возразил Рамиль, и Гелин прищурилась. – Как же можно говорить, что она совсем непричастна? Свою вину она признала.

– И тем не менее, по итогу мы получаем, что из четырёх наследников полноправным остался только ты, Рамиль. После того, как Ору отправили в северную резиденцию, как в ссылку, Рахель больше не может претендовать на трон. Ранзар тем более не будет принят двором – рождённый в колдовстве сын простолюдинки. Мун болен и даже поесть самостоятельно не может – о каком правлении речь?

– Но я старший и всегда был наследным принцем, отчего же матушка считает, будто Афель-Эйра специально стал бы тратить силы, чтобы избавиться от моих соперников?

– Кто сказал, что он избавляет тебя от соперников? Ты считаешь, предложение учиться в Урании, которое он так ревностно отстаивает – от доброго сердца? Он хочет отправить тебя подальше! Ты знаешь, что случается с сыновьями, чьи матери приходят в немилость короля – они растут разгильдяями, потому что им нечего больше ждать от жизни! А знаешь ли ты, что случается с матерями, сыновья которых пропадают? Их закрывают в дальних комнатах гарема, словно в клетке. Он отошлёт тебя подальше, и мы с тобой перестанем мешаться у него под ногами. Внимание короля станет полностью его, и когда-нибудь он захочет посадить на место наследника кого-то из своих. У короля больше нет родственников, кто мог бы претендовать на трон – нет братьев и дядюшек. Афель-Эйра прекратит ветвь Ра и начнёт новую династию!

– Матушка, в этом чае вино, – почувствовав неладное, Рамиль взял горячую чашку чая и сделал глоток. Помимо цитрусового аромата на языке осел сладкий привкус забродивших ягод анаиса. Принц поднёс чашку к лицу ещё раз и глубоко вдохнул, распознав запах алкоголя.

– Я знаю, что в этом чае вино. Это мой чай и моё вино. Не осуждай матушку.

– Пожалуйста, не думайте о таких ужасных вещах. Афель-Эйра помог королю и наказал виновных. Иногда он странно ведёт себя, но Афель помог мне наладить отношения с королём – если бы он не привёл меня на встречу с делегатами, я бы не попал на суд, потом не стал бы ходить на заседания совета и вообще проводить столько времени с отцом! Даже если им движет желание выслать меня из дворца, то можете не сомневаться – я обязательно вернусь и узнаю правду. И если она окажется столь горькой, ничто не помешает мне выгнать этого человека взашей.

– Ох, Рамиль, – с тоской протянула Гелин и коснулась щеки сына. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты делал своим врагом этого человека. Просто береги себя. Пиши мне чаще, дай знать, что с тобой все хорошо.

– Конечно, матушка. Вы не заметите, как придёт время мне вернуться.

Погостив ещё немного, принц поспешил уйти, чтобы дать матери отдохнуть. Его сердце наконец успокоилось – он не желал оставлять хоть что-то, что тяготило бы его в путешествии. Душа Гелин ещё металась, и сама она едва ли смирилась с тем, что единственный сын уезжает так далеко и надолго, но по крайней мере ей удалось дать ему наставления и взять обещания. Этой ночью оба наконец смогли уснуть спокойно.

Утром Рамиль даже не поел. В животе сжимался ком нетерпения, и горло сдавливало от волнения. Король и Афель-Эйра проводили его на крыльце дворца, и скоро карета под покровом темноты заскрипела колёсами по дороге на Западную Альфиору. Рамиль уже чувствовал тоску, пару раз спросил себя, так ли ему необходимо уезжать; но быстро отмахнулся от уныния. Никакая привязанность не заставила бы его передумать. Впереди его ждали пять лет самостоятельной жизни в Урании без давления статуса, опеки матери, надежд отца и вечной радости Афель-Эйра.

Рамиль, Эзерфаль и Бертрам ехали в одной карете. На почтовых станциях, в городах и деревнях принц старался не показывать лишний раз лицо, а Бертрам тем временем открыто представлялся уранийским послом, что сопровождал юных лордов на учёбу в Уранию. Этим оправдывалась и стража, и потребность в лучших лошадях. Хозяева трактиров, гостевых домов и станций охотно верили и теряли интерес к расспросам.

Вопреки страхам принца, Бертрам оказался не настолько болтливым как в день воссоединения с другом. Часто он молча смотрел в окно, читал или спал – спать он стал много. В один из поздних вечеров Рамиль заметил, что Бертрам ушёл из своей комнаты, а вернулся только под утро и до следующего вечера всю дорогу проспал, прервав сон лишь для обеда. Рамиль одновременно испытывал интерес и знать не хотел о причинах – Бертрам имел нехорошую репутацию волокиты и повесы, оттого нетрудно было предположить, чем этот человек занимался ночами… оттого не хотелось много думать.

Эзерфаль же хранил покой и безмолвие. Часто он закрывал глаза, но не выглядел сонным. Он усердно практиковал медитацию, и его не беспокоили тряска, холод и тишина.

Так Рамиль не знал, чем ему заняться – в путешествии на восток он ехал с младшими братьями и ни разу не испытал скуки. Даже несмотря на разницу в возрасте, со вторым по старшинству принцем Рахелем ему было комфортно. Их разделяли девять лет, но Рамиль трепетно относился к брату, проводя с ним много времени – детские вопросы и выдумки смешили, а порой заставляли задуматься или ставили в тупик. Рамиль не знал скуки. Но теперь он путешествовал в компании куска льда и совы. Путь начался весьма печально.

Чтобы занять себя хоть чем-то, на очередном привале у дороги Рамиль попросил стражу развести костёр. За годы на востоке, даже если он не завёл друзей, у него появились знакомые, не все благородных кровей. Дети незнатных, но зажиточных родителей с большой охотой увязывались за дворянами, и юные лорды не обращали на них внимания, пока те не предлагали новые интересные занятия: лазать по деревьям, играть в «блинчики» на озере, ловить редких жуков и гонять зайцев. Некоторые вещи казались мальчишкам из богатых семей совсем неинтересными, но Рамиль, как ни старался сделать вид, что ему тоже не нравились какие-то идеи, всё равно внимательно слушал и наблюдал. Печь картошку на углях избалованным аристократам казалось занятием грязным – корочка обугливалась, и руки, не особенно привыкшие к горячему, не слушались хозяев, то и дело бросая обжигающий, полуочищенный уголёк на землю. Но принц так давно занимался стрельбой из лука, что пальцы его загрубели, и той невыносимой боли от запечёной картошки он не испытывал. По вкусу она совсем не отличалась от приготовленной в печи на королевской кухне, но Рамилю нравился процесс: раскапывать угли палкой, бросать картофель и смотреть, как коричневая кожура постепенно темнеет.

Время было послеобеденное, но до ужина оставалось достаточно времени – следующая станция находилась в трёх часах езды. Когда принц попросил достать картошку из припасов, стража весьма удивилась, но спорить с ним не стала. Как итог Рамиль в гордом одиночестве катал две одинокие картофелины, перемешивая угли в догорающем костре.

– Ваше высочество, – вполголоса произнёс Эзерфаль, приблизившись к принцу со спины.

– Не называй меня так.

Эзерфаль в ответ промолчал, но вскоре спросил:

– Ваше высочество наследный принц Рамиль?

Рамиль соизволил обернуться к нему, посмотрев в абсолютно бесстрастное лицо с недоумением. Он подумал бы, что это шутка, если бы не тон и взгляд.

– В Урании никто не будет знать, что я принц. Поэтому обращайся ко мне на «ты» и по имени, – напрямую объяснил принц, повернувшись обратно к костру. Похоже, с Эзерфалем нельзя было шутить, да и от намёков стоило воздержаться. Юный лорд замолчал после глухого «мнм», но никуда не ушёл. – Ты хотел что-то спросить.

– Что ты делаешь?

– Пеку картошку.

Рамиль в подтверждение слов перевернул картофелину на другой бок. Удивительно, что Эзерфаль решил начать разговор первым – во дворце принцу приходилось придумывать тему, лишь бы заполнить тишину и убрать неловкость, но неловкости становилось только больше. Хоть диалог и был похож на начало беседы, дальше ответа он не пошёл – Эзерфаль больше ничего не спросил. Впрочем, ответ вполне исчерпывал тему. Рамиль надеялся, что страж поскорее уйдёт, но всё ещё чувствовал чужое присутствие. От воображения каменного лица и ледяных глаз стало холоднее, и принц даже слегка поёжился.

– Хочешь? – спросил он в надежде, что Эзерфаль откажется и поскорее отстанет, однако тот подошёл ближе.

– Как ты будешь её есть? Она грязная.

– Я как раз подумал, что ты мог бы её почистить для меня, – усмехнулся Рамиль. Эзерфаль не был слугой. Какую бы задачу он ни выполнял сейчас, всё-таки род Эзер появился почти так же давно, как и династия Ра – много поколений герцогов владели северными землями Альфиоры, как владела королевская семья всей страной. Юному лорду не пристало чистить картошку принцу – ему поручили охранять, а не прислуживать. Рамиль надеялся, что уязвит самолюбие и гордость Эзерфаля, и тот в следующий раз подумает наперёд прежде, чем совать нос в чужие дела.

Принц предвкушал месть за все те неловкие разговоры во дворце, но с удивлением обнаружил протянутые руки. В этом жесте не было и намёка на нерешительность, и Рамиль смешался.

– Я… пошутил, – неловко признался он и выкатил картошку из углей. Немного подождав, он взял одну и протянул Эзерфалю. Принц молча принялся чистить обуглившуюся кожуру и краем глаза заметил, что неразговорчивый собеседник делает то же самое. – У меня не такие нежные руки, чтобы не справиться с картошкой... Мы отправляемся в Уранию, и многое я буду делать сам, поэтому не нужно этого прислуживания – ты тоже не из бедной семьи и слугой тебя никто не просил становиться.

– Я понимаю, – ответил Эзерфаль тихо и, убрав всю корочку, хотел вернуть картошку принцу.

– Это тебе. Я не настолько голоден.

– А… Спасибо.

Рамиль откусил от горячего клубня и молча уставился в тлеющие угли. Чёрные полосы остались на пальцах, и он взглянул на некогда белые пальцы Эзерфаля, что тоже тихо жевал, глядя перед собой.

– Как… Как долго ты учишься владению мечом?

– Мне было одиннадцать, когда я начал обучаться военному делу. В двенадцать я впервые взял в руки меч.

– Почти восемь лет? – посчитал принц и снова взглянул на руки Эзерфаля. Кое-где виднелись вросшие мозоли, кожа загрубела, но даже так выглядели кисти по-аристократически – узкие ладони и длинные пальцы. – Примерно столько же я увлекаюсь стрельбой.

– Я слышал, на праздник Красной луны ты одержал победу в соревновании по стрельбе, – вспомнил Эзерфаль, на удивление разговорившийся. Возможно, его сердце растопила печёная картошка?

– Да, но соперники были младше меня на пять лет… Моих ровесников в столице мало, а увлечённых стрельбой тем более. Те, с кем я соревновался в прошлые года, уже выросли, женились и потеряли интерес.

– «Лёгкая победа стоит меньше тяжёлого проигрыша», – медленно проговорил Эзерфаль, и Рамиль сразу вспомнил, откуда ему знакомы эти слова.

– «Путешествие на Запад»? – уточнил тот, и собеседник кивнул. – Ты говорил, что не очень хорошо знаешь историю Альфиоры. Неужели тебя тоже заставляли её перечитывать?

– Это моя любимая книга…

– О… А я её терпеть не могу.

У Рамиля сложились сложные отношения с этим трактатом о походах своего великого предка – Рамиля I Завоевателя. Во-первых, потому что громкое имя накладывало лишние ожидания на обладателя, во-вторых, потому что отец заставлял его перечитывать эту книгу раз за разом, ещё и не только на альфиорском, но и на браймурском. Рамиль знал её наизусть и поверить не мог, что кому-то она нравилась настолько, чтобы специально запоминать отдельные цитаты… Безусловно, в ней излагались мудрые мысли знатного полководца, но если бы этому великому эльфу кто-то сказал, что двенадцатилетний мальчик будет читать её снова и снова, смог бы он убрать многостраничные описания природы и сосредоточиться на описании военных походов?!

Эзерфаль ничего не ответил. Прозвучало откровение грубо, но Рамиль мысленно вздохнул: скажи он такое во дворце, отец не побрезговал бы выпороть его прямо на глазах советников и министров. Серия книг о трёх великих походах Рамиля I включала в себя «Путешествие на Запад», «Путешествие на Восток» и «Земли солнца» – первые две особенно ценились альфиорцами, поскольку в них описывались подвиги по завоеванию территорий и объединению страны в королевство, но третья книга даже прожжённым патриотам казалась спорной. В «Землях солнца» Рамиль I описывал путешествие на юг, за горную цепь, по сей день отделяющую Альфиору от Калерифа. Но вместо славного завоевания покрытых пустынями земель кочевников он избрал путь дипломатии. В ту пору армия Альфиоры уже была достаточно масштабной, чтобы развернуть военную компанию, но альфиорский король предпочёл наладить торговые отношения с маленьким городом у залива, что стало причиной развития Калерифа до целой страны. Из всех трёх книг именно эту автобиографию Рамиль мог назвать интересной и увлекающей – у Рамиля I был подвешен язык на описания, а опыт научил его извлекать главное. Впечатления от пустынь и оазисов до сих пор ярко представлялись читателю. Предыдущие же два труда даже при первом ознакомлении ввергали в уныние и хорошо влияли на сон. Возможно, потому что автор изложил все свои мудрые мысли именно в первых книгах, а когда они кончились, отбросил чтение нотаций, сосредоточившись только на ощущениях и событиях.

Но Рамиль понимал отца, ревностно желающего, чтобы наследник знал наизусть первые две книги – дело совсем не во вкусах. Если королевский отпрыск ни во что не ставит наследство предков, то и народ скоро перестанет уважать корону. Рамиль мог думать что угодно, но для подданных он чтил свой род и свято верил в Создателя. Он убедился в этом, когда перед поездкой на восток чуть не подрался с лордом Варисом. Впрочем, ему тогда было пятнадцать, и драка с эльфом сорока лет едва ли принесла бы принцу доброй славы. Проступок король до сих пор не простил – слишком дорого для авторитета дворца мог обернуться конфликт, не замни его министр иностранных дел. Часто королю, если ему хотелось править немного дольше, чем пять лет, приходилось скрывать свой характер в отношении достояния страны. А страна – это, во-первых, её история, во-вторых, её народ.

И несмотря на всё это, Рамиль был рад наконец признаться: книги за авторством Рамиля I он ненавидел!

Картошка вскоре закончилась. Обуглившаяся кожура догорала в слабом огне, пока тот вовсе не оставил лишь тонкий дым. Карета вновь направилась на запад.

Чем ближе было море, тем более влажным становился воздух. Зима подходила к концу, но в южной части Западной Альфиоры уже сошёл снег, а небо хмурилось и прятало солнце за тёмными тучами. Порт уже чувствовался в воздухе, навевая солёный запах моря, но ревностный дождь быстро смыл мысли о скором прибытии, и путникам пришлось ждать хорошей погоды на почтовой станции у подъезда к городу.

Рамиль с досадой разглядывал завесу воды за окном, сетуя на небеса, что препятствовали отбытию в Уранию. Влага и холод пробирали до костей, но в комнате витало тепло от пышащей жаровни. Скоро Рамиль сбросил одеяло с плеч и повесил то на ширму у кровати. От мокрых волос на белье осталось тёмное пятно, неприятно холодное даже в прогретом помещении. Оставалось надеяться, что к ночи от него не останется следа.

– Я принёс ужин, – тихо произнёс Эзерфаль, войдя в комнату, и с его появлением воздух похолодел, едва не покрыв инеем то самое мокрое пятно на одеяле. Рамиль передёрнул плечами, прячась за ширмой у кровати, и невозмутимо вышел к столику в середине комнаты. Вскоре деревянный поднос опустел. В воздух поднимался белый пар от тушёного мяса и печёных овощей; в одной тарелке лежали три вида солений, а на чайнике ещё остались капли воды. Для почтовой станции ужин казался слишком роскошным, и Рамиль покосился на Эзерфаля, ставящего чайник на огонь. Мог ли он сказать, что гостевую комнату занял принц? Или отделался простым упоминанием делегации из Урании? Рамиль сел за стол в хмуром настроении – он рассчитывал ощутить себя простолюдином уже за порогом дворца, но до сих пор чувствовал давящий статус.

Несмотря на прямую просьбу не прислуживать, Эзерфаль, похоже, не понял сути. Но Рамиль так измотался в дороге, что не хотел ничего разъяснять, и принялся за еду в тишине. Возможно, по прибытии в Уранию всё разрешится само собой? Наверняка вскоре Эзерфалю надоест подносить кушанья, и он сможет сосредоточиться на себе.

Дождь размыл дороги и вскоре закончился, исполнив затеянное. Утром следующего дня карету распрягли – она бы не прошла по дороге к порту и увязла за первым же поворотом. Хозяин почтовый станции и слуги седлали лошадей, пока путешественники пили чай на веранде. И если Бертрам, наконец бодрый и выспавшийся, с удовольствием съел за чаем уже два десерта, привычная отстранённость Эзерфаля дала трещину. Сквозь неё Рамиль увидел беспокойство и нерешительность – столь несвойственные спутнику. Имел ли он право спрашивать, всё ли в порядке? После того, как грубо отвадил Эзерфаля от праздных бесед. Едва ли тот, кто не желал разговаривать даже о книгах, мог добиться такого доверия, чтобы задавать вопросы о самочувствии. Рамиль вновь испытал стыд. Наверное, стоило сначала извиниться, а затем…

– Тебя что-то тревожит? – спросил Бертрам, глядя на Эзерфаля, и тот опустил голову. Рамиль вздохнул с облегчением.

– Я… – начал Эзерфаль неловко – его эмоции, приглушённые застывшей холодностью на лице, казались совсем блёклыми, но Рамиль видел их так же ясно, как Бертрам, – не ездил на лошадях. Не довелось учиться.

Его собеседники замерли так же, как и он мгновением ранее. Они смотрели внимательно и долго, но в ледяных глазах оставалось всё то же выражение беспокойства.

Тем временем лошади уже были готовы. Однако хозяин станции решил не беспокоить постояльцев, занятых важными переговорами.

– Ты не умеешь ездить на верхом? – переспросил Рамиль неверяще. Он знал мало аристократов своего возраста или младше, но всех уже с пяти лет сажали на пони, а к двадцати годам они уже твёрдо держали лук на охоте, уверенно держась в седле. Эзерфаль, может, луком не владел, но имел навыки фехтования и физическую подготовку… К тому же был сыном герцога! Да его первым делом должны были обучить верховой езде – не в угоду желанию, так в угоду этикету и традициям! Ведь каждый большой и маленький аристократ мечтал отправиться с кем-нибудь из королевской семьи на охоту. И что же мог ответить на королевское приглашение Эзерфаль? «Я не умею»?! С каким наслаждением высший свет бы перемывал кости всей его семье, не удосужившейся обучить наследника такой банальной вещи, как езда на лошади!

Рамиль улыбнулся. Эльф, перечитавший «Путешествие на Запад» столько раз, чтобы запомнить все важные цитаты, не пожелал уподобиться кумиру хотя бы в том, чтобы научиться верховой езде. А как же «Добрый конь на войне как верная жена в миру»? Или «Конь без ездока как король без народа»? Рамиль вспоминал строки автобиографии великого предка и не мог сдержаться от усмешки – похоже, как бы Эзерфаль ни любил эту книгу, копировать её автора он не хотел. Возможно, ему нравились больше описания природы, нежели военные походы?

Они встретились взглядами, и Эзерфаль снова отвернулся, слегка передёрнув плечами.

– Тебе нужно было сказать раньше – в этом нет ничего предосудительного, – разрядил обстановку Бертрам. – Может, в Альфиоре верховая езда – это этикет; в Урании – это скорее увлечение. Ах, кентавры из профсоюза очень против и давно пытаются отвоевать свободу лошадей, хотя эти лошади живут порой лучше, чем большинство кентавров, ха-ха-ха! Не думаю, что твои навыки, а точнее их отсутствие – это проблема. До порта осталось совсем недалеко, так что ты можешь сесть на лошадь со мной!

– Думаю, это вызовет очень много внимания, – оставив веселье, напомнил Рамиль. Всё-таки пока что они пребывали в Альфиоре: публичные прикосновения здесь порицались, даже между иностранцами, а уж на двух седоков народ посмотреть сбежится. Лишний раз оказываться в центре внимания Рамиль не хотел…

– Я могу пойти пешком, – предложил Эзерфаль тут же. – Мне хватит выносливости добраться до города…

– По ровной дороге – возможно, но по грязи и лужам идти тяжелее, особенно в такой обуви, – напомнил Бертрам с доброй улыбкой.

– Мы не будем скакать рысью до города; даже в спокойном темпе доберёмся к вечеру. Чтобы держаться в седле много ума не надо, так что тебе останется только залезть на лошадь – это пустяки, – предложил Рамиль и взглянул на Эзерфаля, что так и не повернул голову в его сторону, сохраняя на лице невозмутимость.

– А я поведу твою лошадь рядом, – поддержал Бертрам, и скоро путники отправились дальше.

Среди бесконечного леса и грязи, Рамиль никак не мог отказать себе в любопытстве и постоянно поглядывал на Бертрама, уверенно держащего прямую спину. Никто бы не усомнился во множестве его побед на любовном фронте – добрые глаза тёмно-синего цвета искрились лукавством и иногда насмешкой – не жестокой и самодовольной, а дружеской. Он взаправду создавал впечатление не только охотника до ласки, но и старого друга, с таким мягким характером и дружелюбием, которым Рамиль не мог похвастаться. Принц завидовал открытости и лёгкости, с которой Бертрам приходил к незнакомцам и завязывал разговор, будто ему действительно было интересно узнать собеседника лучше, справиться о его здоровье, семье, работе – он поддерживал темы и развивал свои… Даже когда кто-то проявлял инициативу, Рамиль судорожно думал, действительно ли этому кому-то интересно что-то о принце или это дань этикету? Он боялся рассказывать о себе – дворцовая жизнь так въелась в его характер, что любые вопросы о нём, о жизни, о политике казались светской болтовнёй и поиском сплетен, а не способом узнать друг друга ближе. В таких условиях открываться окружающим Рамиль не хотел... А Бертрам хотел и пресловутый смысл не искал – с работой уранийского посла, постоянными встречами и расставаниями на год или навсегда, он не привязывался к тем, с кем вёл беседы. Он не искал друзей и держал в памяти, что если кто-то и узнает о нём больше нужного, то ничего ужасного не произойдёт – будет достаточно просто исчезнуть из его жизни и пойти своей дорогой. То, чего принц сделать не мог – не во дворце.

Рамиль перевёл взгляд на Эзерфаля, вцепившегося в седло так, будто он нёс лошадь, а не она везла его. Несмотря на откровенную уязвлённость ситуацией, юный лорд как и Бертрам держал спину ровно и невозмутимо, однако ни о каком выражении мягкой доброты не шло и речи. Эзерфаль был холоден словно лёд, не задавал лишних вопросов и отвечал односложно. И если читать Бертрама казалось занятием не хитрым, то характер Эзерфаля оставался тайной. Бертрам родился и вырос в Урании – нравы уранийцев Рамиль немного знал, – работал послом долгое время, вертелся в высшем свете, объездил весь мир, обладал репутацией героя-любовника и дружил с Афелем – Рамиль мог сделать некоторые выводы. В то же время Эзерфаль был абсолютно непостижим. Он вырос на севере, с малого возраста тренировался, изучал военное дело, прочитал одну книгу тысячу раз, чтобы разобрать её в свою память на цитаты… Сверх того, что Рамиль узнал из короткой беседы, он ещё помнил, что у герцога Эзертеля было трое сыновей. Два старших так же отдали себя военному делу и служили в королевских военных лагерях на островах. Эзертель был человеком семейным и очень дорожил своими детьми и женой, скончавшейся около десяти лет назад. Раньше семья Эзер каждый год непременно приезжала в королевский дворец на разные праздники, но смерть жены сильно повлияла на герцога, и он предпочёл запереться в своём поместье с единственным сыном, оставшимся рядом. Большего Рамиль не знал, но мог предположить, что желание отца оставить при себе последнего члена семьи губительно сказалось на характере Эзерфаля. Пусть тот и раньше не выглядел дружелюбным и открытым, после заточения на севере со своим стариком-отцом он и вовсе растерял желание общаться с кем бы то ни было, отдав предпочтение тренировкам.

И несмотря на интерес, Рамиль боялся задавать лишние вопросы. Эзерфаль поехал с принцем в Уранию не из личного интереса и не от большого желания – его отца шантажировали дворянским титулом и произошедшим Северным восстанием. Эзерфаль должен был сохранить честь семьи, его не интересовал принц как потенциальный друг – у них складывались отношения сугубо рабочие… Точнее, не складывались никакие. Рамиль осознавал его положение и своё, но на самом деле сотню раз пожалел о своём поведении. Эзерфалю явно не давались разговоры по душам, но он сделал первый шаг в намерении хоть немного разрядить атмосферу между ними. А Рамиль его растоптал.

Порт встретил их мощёной улицей, запахом моря и последними лучами солнца, падающего в море. Лошади стали идти ровнее, и Эзерфаль слегка расслабил кисти рук, испытывая боль во всём теле. Корабль с флагом Урании уже стоял у пристани. Уличные фонари бросали на него тусклый свет, но на фоне заката даже паруса казались чёрными. Рамиль спешился и сделал несколько шагов, будто хотел взобраться на борт прямо сейчас. Но час был столь поздним, что смысла ночевать в каюте никто не видел.

– Предлагаю остановиться в гостевом доме напротив пристани и сходить в баню перед отправкой в Уранию. У нас, к сожалению, бань не так много, в столице всего две общественные и те совсем не альфиорские, – поделился Бертрам весело, уже предвкушая последний вечер в Альфиоре. Для него это путешествие тоже несло оттенок тоски – Бертрам уже давно не был главой делегации и много времени проводил в кабинете и на заседаниях парламента. Его путешествия с новой должностью ушли в раздел мечтаний и планов на старость. И если Рамиль собирался вернуться обратно через несколько лет, то Бертрам по-настоящему прощался с Альфиорой

В гостевом доме, который он выбрал, уже обосновались работники уранийского корабля, которых он узнал и радостно поприветствовал. Пока Рамиль и Эзерфаль ужинали за занавеской, в месте для важных гостей, Бертрам кутил со знакомыми в общем зале, среди толпы и алкоголя. Рамиль глядел на это чуть недовольно, терпеливо и немного завистливо. Когда подвыпивший моряк схватил официантку за талию, принц стыдливо опустил шторку и в тот же момент услышал звонкую пощёчину.

– Очень надеюсь, что не все уранийцы такие, – подумал Рамиль вслух и мельком взглянул на Эзерфаля, которому не было интересно происходящее в основном зале. Он не рассчитывал на ответ, потому не стал даже смотреть на стража, продолжая ужин.

– Тебе не стоит беспокоится, я буду рядом, – вдруг ответил Эзерфаль. Повисло молчание. Вопреки всем своим мыслям в пути, теперь Рамиль не думал, как бы продолжить разговор. Он осознал, что собеседник увидел в его словах страх за собственную неприкосновенность, а не досаду.

– Я-я просто имел в виду, что с такими людьми мне было бы неприятно даже рядом находиться. Я не боюсь за себя, я же не барышня! Думай, что говоришь, – смущённо выпалил Рамиль. Затем смутился ещё больше, захотев отвесить себе оплеуху. Можно было ответить «Да, спасибо» или «Конечно, я в тебе уверен». Но Рамиля так задела мысль, что Эзерфаль считает принца совсем беспомощной девой, не способной дать отпор таким домогательствам, что всё желание налаживать контакт тут же пропало. Потом оно снова пришло, но Рамиль уже вспылил.

– Понимаю, – совершенно беззлобно ответил Эзерфаль и кивнул. Беседа снова не задалась.


End file.
